


Lonely Hearts (Dean Winchester x OC)

by TeaCub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCub/pseuds/TeaCub
Summary: Lily Kidd is a citizen of Apocalypse Earth, or at least that is what Sam and Dean liked to call it. To her it wasn't just Earth, it was home.However, when a rift opens, Lily takes her chances with Bobby and the rest of the colony, and goes in search for her missing brother in the Other Earth. Leaving behind any chance of finding the real Eliot in her old world, she embarks on a journey through the rift and into the unknown, where her Eliot may be nothing but a stranger.Join Lily as she tackles a modernised world that almost seems as scary as the last. Where she finds herself falling in love with both music and pie again, or perhaps it was just the man who was offering it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)





	1. May 13th, 2010.

** May 13th, 2010.  
** _  
\- 1 minute before the EMP.  
  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
_  
_"Will you quit worrying? I just gotta tie up some loose ends, be on the road by five".  
  
_  
_"I'm not worrying - shut up. The weather's crazy, I can hardly see through the windscreen. It's all over the news".  
  
_  
_"Yeah, it's just another one of those freak storms".  
  
_  
_"Well, we've been having a lot of them lat - ely".  
  
_  
_"You're brea - up on - Lil".  
  
_  
_"What? I can't - you - Elliot?".  
  
_  
_"Lil?"._


	2. May 10th, 2018: Exodus.

**May 10th, 2018.  
  
Singer's Salvage Yard,**   
**Apocalypse World,**   
**Home.  
  
** _\- 1 hour and 57 minutes before the rift closes.  
  
_

"Lil? Lily. You hearin' this?".

"What? Yeah, yeah sorry", _well not exactly._ Clearing my throat, I watched as Bobby finished giving his third speech about hightailing it into the 'Other Earth'. A part of me wanted to walk right out of the compound, roll my eyes and tell Bobby to get his head out of his ass, that nothing was _that_ easy, it never was - at least not anymore. "So... any takers?".

He looked almost as hopeful as the day that he had found that bottle of Labinski's Kentucky Whiskey at the back of a looted grocery store. It was a miracle, at least it seemed like one, especially after the food ran out. People began to get greedy, formed alliances, did what they could to survive, even if it meant turning against each other - which wasn't exactly ideal when we were the ones being smited left right and center. As much as I wanted out, wanted to tell him that he was out of his mind, delusional, that he had officially lost the plot - I couldn't help but think that if Bobby had any semblance of hope then perhaps it might be worth entertaining. 

Almost everyone was convinced, and those who weren't, well they didn't feel like leaving behind family, no one did, and eventually, they caved. "Convince you yet, Kidd?". He had his eyebrows raised in a way that almost always meant he was asking me to give him a break and sat down beside me as everyone began to filter out. "Well... you know me", is all I could manage, eyes focused in front of me in an effort to avoid his. "Yeah I know you alright", he sighed, standing up and pacing in front of me now, _shit._ "Don't give me this too good to be true, stubborn to the bone type crap - this is different. We have a chance for once and you wanna mess that up?". 

"This is our home, Bobby", I finally managed, standing up, anger bubbling up inside of me because he should understand, "why don't you get it? I leave and that's it, he's gone". Suddenly tears were threatening to spill and arms were flailing in an effort to explain how much it hurt, how much it scared me. "Eliot is gone, Kidd. He's gone. And maybe on this other earth, there's a 'nother one of em? I mean shit, there's a 'nother one of me and god know's I ain't that special". I had thought about that, about how there might be another one of him, but even if there was, well it wouldn't ever be _Eliot_ \- just a stranger."Yeah, and they also said you were different that - that, your salvage yard was in Sioux Falls and - it doesn't matter. It wouldn't be him. He's here, and he's still alive, I know it". But I didn't know it, there was no way I could have known. We didn't have some weird twin telepathy, I was just his annoying older sister.

"You think he survived out there?!", Bobby was shouting now, angry, frustrated with me. I knew he wouldn't leave without me, and I'm sure he would drag me kicking   
and screaming if he had to. "Well, I did". But I knew that was unfair. If it wasn't for Bobby I would have been dead by now, and he knew that, too. "Kidd", his voice was lower now, no doubt exhausted from giving the same Other Earth speech all day. "I'm not leaving without you. Maybe he will be different, maybe he won't, but for once we have some damn hope and I'm not gonna be the first one to step all over it. We've got nowhere else to run". I realised then that for Bobby it wasn't just about a new go at life, or saving the colony, or buying time until Michael was ganked, it was about finding his son. He had been skirting around it with Sam and Dean, not asking about his wife or Daniel or anything that might just squash any bit of hope he had left. I couldn't deny him of that chance, I wouldn't. "Alright, Bobby. You've got me". 

\- - 

"We took a vote to see who was idjit enough to go off to this Other Earth with you". I almost laughed. Bobby was desperate for people to agree, even if he wouldn't say it. "Yeah? any takers?", that was Dean, I think. I hadn't even spoken to them, not many of us had. They cared about what happened to us, at least it seemed that way. I figured they got Mary and Jack back, and us, well we were an afterthought, a favour for Mary and Jack after leaving them in here for so long. I shouldn't presume, _they must care_ , I thought. They didn't seem like people who enjoyed dishing out false hope and if anything, I was sure, as hunters, they didn't bother to sugarcoat much of anything to anyone that wasn't in the life - so it had to be doable, right? As Sherlock Holmes once said, 'once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth'.

"Everyone. Me included. We've got a good feeling 'bout you two". I wasn't sure if the boys looked relieved, but if they did, it only lasted a second before they eventually realised they had no way of getting all of us to the rift. "Great", Dean managed, a man of many words. "But how the hell are we gonna do this?", he added, at least someone had said it. I wondered then if I could have gone without the argument that Bobby and I had earlier, considering the fact that there was a chance we may not even make it - _nevermind_ , _hold that thought_ _._ "Hey, Bobby. Tell me about that bus". 

\- -  
  
"Nothing's missin'. Might just need a fluid check, some fogging, maybe a jump start", I told them, looking back under the hood for a moment, checking the grill for any animal nests and leaves. Dean appeared by my side then, presumably double-checking that I hadn't missed anything. "Yeah, not too shabby, Kidd". I almost rolled my eyes. I didn't exactly mind Bobby calling me that, mostly because I always saw him as some warped sort of father figure. "It's Lily", I laughed, only slightly, not wanting it to sound like I was scalding him. "And you are, Dean Winchester. Obviously". Now he was laughing, and I busied myself re-filling the motor oil. "Obviously?".

"Well yeah. Sam's the tall, puppy dog-eyed one and you are the quiet, brooding one. That's if we were in a movie. Obviously", I added, sparing a glance at him before I sprayed the cylinder walls with fogging oil. "God, I used to love chick flicks", I was trailing off now, thinking about how easy it used to be to just switch on the TV and watch a horrible rom-com, whereas nowadays we were lucky if we could find a half-decent radio. "Chick flicks, really?", Dean asked, looking at me now and wiping his hands with a dirty cloth. "Shut up and hand me the damn socket wrench", I told him, a smirk playing on my lips. He was watching me now, I could feel it. Standing back and allowing me to work on the engine. It continued like that for at least a half-hour. Both of us working in unison, handing over tools and cloths to each other, one of us holding the hose and pump in place to drain the gas, while the other checked the coolant and the brake fluid. For once, even under a tight time frame, I felt relaxed. Working on an engine, having some light conversation, no questions about how I am or what I plan to do, or anything even remotely personal - it almost made me forget that I was leaving him behind. 

"That should do it", Dean muttered, climbing into the bus and attempting to turn the engine on. It spluttered for a moment, "one more time", and again, and again. "Needs a jump", he shouted, before attaching the mini jumper kit to the battery, "black, negative, red, positive", I mumbled. "Still spluttering. Maybe it's the fuel pump", I shouted in return. Removing the airbox and spraying it with some starter fluid, Dean tried again, and again until the bus sprung to life. There was an audible sigh heavy in the air and few people cheered, eager to get on, their bags, well rucksacks, already packed and ready to go. Getting off the bus, Dean approached me, squeezing my shoulder gently in passing, "Good job, Kidd". It was almost sweet, right until he called me Kidd. "It's Lily, Mr. Dark, and Brooding", and there it was, the grin. It only lasted a moment before he had turned back around, but suddenly my frustration was replaced with a grin of my own and I was stood there wiping the oil off my hands and watching him retreat into one of the tents. _Stupid._

_\- -_

As the bus rattled down the dirt road as quickly as the boys could manage to go, I couldn't help but feel as though I was making a mistake. My thoughts were moving as quickly as the trees out the window. My eyes, like my head, couldn't quite keep up. This wasn't exactly the time to start have a panic attack, I was on a bus full of people who felt as though they were hurtling towards the finish line. I wanted to feel like that, I wanted that sense of relief, but instead of a finishing line, all I could imagine was impending doom. _I'll be back, we all will, Bobby said so_ , I thought. If Eliot was alive, and he was alive, then I would come straight back and find him. _I had to, I will. I promise, Eliot._

_\- -_

"Lily, c'mon", it was Bobby, guiding everyone through the rift which looked more like it was obliterating anyone who dared to go through it. For a minute I thought about running as fast as I could, as soon as Bobby went through. There would be no one to stop me, it wasn't like Sam and Dean would bother running off to find me when it was about to close. "You go. I'll get the rest of them through". He didn't need telling twice, just nodded, and moved through, confident I would follow after I herded the last few in. "You need to go", Dean shouted, moving his head between me and Michael who was fast approaching. All I could do was stand there, caught in the crossfire between my home and theirs. "Go. Go!", Gabriel was shouting now and before I had any say in it Dean had grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me through the rift. 

I was dizzy for a moment, my vision slightly blurred and my stomach in knots. "You okay? takes a second", Dean told me, letting go of my wrist and looking back at the rift. "C'mon, Sammy", he added, shifting on the spot, and waiting for his brother to come through. And so he did, and the rift closed, locking my past away, locking Eliot away, like he never existed. I wanted to smile, wanted to be happy for him, but all I could feel was pain, because he had his brother, and I didn't. 

\- -   
  
**The Bunker,**  
 **Lebanon, Kansas,  
** **Other Earth.**

"All right, listen up. We made it. Now I don't know much about this place, but it's a place without Michael, so that's a turn for the better". I took a swig of my beer then, leaning against the wall as Bobby made another one of his speeches. "I don't want none of you going soft on me, because we are gonna get ourselves ready and go back home, and set our people free!". _Cheers to that,_ I thought, raising my beer, everyone else making an effort to shout a, "Yeah!".

"We've been here for five minutes, and look who's taking over the joint", Dean muttered. I managed a laugh at that, at least as quietly as possible. Maybe Other Earth Bobby wasn't so different from our Bobby, and maybe Eliot wouldn't be too different either. "And while we're celebrating, let's not forget our brothers and sisters who didn't make it. They will never be forgotten. And we will do right by them", Bobby looked at me then, nodding and holding his beer in the air, before another wave of, "Yeah!",'s came in solidarity. "And to those left behind", I muttered, taking another swig and earning a confused look from Dean."And now, a toast to our new brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. Thanks, boys. Welcome to the family", Bobby continued, before I clinked my beer bottle against Dean's. "To Sam and Dean". And suddenly, just for a moment, the Other Earth didn't seem so bad.


End file.
